Some might call us illogical
by pwningn00bz
Summary: Kirk is graced by a most wonderous presence. Spock is pleased First fic so pls dont hate lol i suck @ summaries. just read!11! xD xD xD


*spock walks into the bridge room 221 street* hallo captin

*THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR SPINS, AND SHREK IS THERE, STUFFED INTO A SMALL UNIFORM* AYE?

*Spock does nothing with his angular face* capton, it seems to be clear that the onion has graced your presence.

*shrek smirks and farts loudly, then inhales* Aye, Ya Wee Lad. Now com' ov'eer for ya daily smacke bot'um.

*spcock is calm as he straddles the orges muscular thigh* oh captin, ur smeel is intoxicating.

*shrek forces spock into a bent-over-the-knee position, and raises his large hand high. The air is heard rushing past as his hand descends. It reaches his bottom and creates a loud "SMACK!".* Aye, it only adds to the pleasure for you. *shrek rubs spock's bottom to take away the pain*

*spock lets a moan pass between his lips that sounds like a trumpet and the bagpips blaring in unison, all in the pleasure of having the god pummel his butimus rumpus* AH~~3 SHREK YOURE THE ONLY LOGIC I NEED IN THIS GALAXY NOW.

*Shrek sits Spock up on his knee, and puts an arm around him* Shh, laddy. We don't want anyone to hear. They'd say our relationship was..illogical. *Shrek plants a rough, wet kiss on Spock's lips, holding him close*

*spock groans and bites the others massive bottom lip before tounge punching the other in the tonsils, the force knocks the ogre off the captains chair and onto the bridge floor, the crew gasps as spock pins the much larger green man beneath him*

*Shrek looks up, his eyes now full of lust* Aye..You know how I like it. *Shreks starts to crawl seductively over to Spock* Take me...Laddy..

*spock smirks, looking down to see two small peridot hands begin to undo the bottons of his trousers from the inside. The fly is slowly zipped down and folded open not unlike the peel of a banana to reveal the vulcans, proud, green, meaty, muscular, hairy, vulcan, smegmatic, dna rifle in all of its two armed 4 tentacle, 1 eye, 1 horn, eddie Murphy faced glory.*

*shrek inhaled deeply once he got over to spock. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head from pure pleasure* Might I have it...Laddy?

Spock looked down at his younger lover, his meat pole turned its african american gaze to the ogre as well. The vulcan hooked a finger beneath Shrek's chin looking across his green, cratered features in admiration* You might... *He grabbed a hefty fistful of neck fat and made the ogre look away from his cock and meet his eyes* If you can convince me you deserve it.

*Shrek groaned and bit his bottom sausage-sized lip. He felt a growth below his massive gut, and began sweating, the smell of onions fillling the room.* Please..Make me the pretty little swamp slut you know I am.

*Spock was on him in a moment, shreds of brown tartan where strewn across the room as spock pined the other down and shredded his pants from the giggling cellulite of shreks hairy thighs before burying his face into the crook of the ogres thigh to breath in the heavy, musky scent of the purest onion essence. Utterly intoxicated and wholey overcome by a lust so powerful his cock began to enter its final form. The aforementioned muscular peridot hands both stuck a single finger into the head of the vulcans meaty appendage (eddie murphies mouth) and the skin began to bloom and flower open to reveal a chiseled jaw, dishewater blonde hair and more sexism than anyone in the room could handle, they promptly left the alluring scene.*

*Shrek watched the transformation happen, his green,gelationous body excreting more and more onion sweat, to the point that whole onions were erupting from his pores. Once the transformation was over, Shrek had to touch it* R-Robin Thicke? Is that you? *He looked to Spock* For me...Laddy?

*Spock looked into shreks eyes from his position at the others wrinkly perineum* Of course, all for you... *Spock breathed heavily and sat up bringing the thicke head of his cock to tease just beneath the others nutsax, both men's arousal heightened by robins loud protest as his visage was made to lick and scrub the sensitive flesh there, so thickly coated in the healthy, earthy grime of every day ogerly body secretions. Spock gazed affectionately into Shreks eyes and bit his bottom lip* Are you ready for me captain?

Shreks cheeks were pinkish-red by now, moaning and squirming from Thicke's pleasures.* Yes, I'm ready. *Shrek positioned himself in such a manner to take the Thicke head in his manhole. Literally, a manhole from the streets of New York City was positioned between the cheeks of his rump*

*The gaping hole twitched and winked at spock in such a seductive way that he couldn't control himself any longer, with one forceful thrust he tossed his oddly shaped hotdog down that hallway*

*Shrek didn't actually feel Robin Thicke inside of him, but instead felt the rush of wind as he flew down the manhole.* AAAAAYE LADDDDDDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LADDY, MORE!

~~~TO B CONTIN UED LOL XDXD~~~~


End file.
